Axel x Roxas x Luxord
by Elizabeth Mills
Summary: Yes, its a Axel x Roxas x Luxord drabble. :3 WARNINGS & INFO: NOT an AU MILD LANGUAGE, HEAVILY IMPLIED YAOI


A/N : Hey guys, it's me; finally having written something. :3 I don't have much to say, but there is some reasoning and a link at the end of this drabble that would be in your best interest to check out. And no, this drabble doesn't have a real name, nor will it ever. :D

* * *

Luxord simply grinned. Cocky bastard. He always seemed so sure of himself. Although he had an impressive background of winning bets, it still annoyed him. Of course, Roxas didn't know just how extensive his luck, if that's what it was, seemed to be. He didn't even consider the unfair advantage the man had. Sure, he hadn't been there much longer, but Luxord was the type of guy who could get a good feel for someone in the first few moments of talking to them. Everyone knew the guy, and he knew them twice as well. Whereas Roxas was a bit more of a loner and only got close to a few select people. Besides, how close could he really become with anyone without a heart? Regardless, he figured Axel wasn't the type to share. Roxas just looked at Luxord, clearly not convinced of the man's claim. 

"There's no need to be so annoyed with me. I was merely saying that he would, not that I actually plan to partake in your affairs." Luxord had a hint of a laugh lacing his voice, clearly amused at such a response from the other blond.

"And I'm saying you'd be wrong." Roxas wasn't sure why there was an edge in his voice. He made a mental note to drop that next time, it certainly wasn't helping him.

"Would you care to bet on that statement?" Luxord leaned foreword slightly, his confidence more than obvious, egging Roxas on.

"Fine, I could do with some spare munny." Roxas wasn't as zealous as Luxord seemed, but he was just as confident.

"Well then, 120 sound good?" Luxord offered.

"Fine with me. Now, how do we go about proving you've misplaced your bet?" Roxas asked, picking up some of Luxord's cocky demeanor.

"Confident, are we? It's simple, Roxas, let us simply find Axel and you can propose my claim to him." Luxord commented.

"So, I have to lie and make him think I want to?" Roxas asked, sounding slightly skeptic.

"What? Lost your confidence in him already?" Luxord couldn't, or didn't, hold back a slight scoff.

"Of course not. Let's go find him." Roxas said, his confidence returning as if it hadn't left. He strode past Luxord, determined to find Axel, even if just to set his mind at ease and prove his point.

It didn't seem to take long to find Axel, which could have been due to many reasons. Roxas knew the kind of places Axel liked being, and Axel wasn't exactly a subtle kind of person. He tended to make himself known where ever he went. Of course, it was most likely that Roxas found him the first place he looked because Axel was still in his room, thumbing through a magazine he had nabbed from one of the worlds he had visited.

He glanced up from his reading upon hearing someone enter his room without so much as knocking. He had expected to see Roxas, but the other blond was a surprise.

"Well, to what do I own the pleasure?" Axel asked them, shutting his magazine and setting it carelessly down on the bed. He had his trade mark smirk on his face as he sat on the edge of his bed waiting for a response.

Roxas decided to skip the formalities and get to the point.

"Axel… Luxord and I were talking, and I'd like to try out having a threesome with you both. What do you say?" Roxas gave Luxord a sidelong glance, and then directed his gaze back at Axel.

Axel had an expected expression; blank. He stared at Roxas' dead pan face, he seemed serious. He looked to Luxord, who had an almost humble grin on his face. A playful smile made its way onto Axel's face.

"Heh, oh, uh… wow Roxas… I didn't picture you the type to be into that kind of stuff…" Axel started, noticeably flustered. "Not that that's bad or anything." He quickly added.

What? Roxas' mind stopped for a moment. What was Axel saying?

"In fact, it's actually pretty cool… I'm up for it."

Roxas just stood there, not quite having found words to use yet.

"So, ah… now what? When were you thinking we should...?" Axel finished, still somewhat awkwardly, yet confident.

Roxas blinked at him, surprised that not only was he alright with the idea, but he seemed to quickly embrace it. He dug his hand into his pocket and fished out some money, carefully counting the right amount in his hand before handing it to Luxord and walking out of the room. Luxord simply smiled at Roxas as he took his winnings. Axel, by this point, was quite lost.

"What just happened, Luxord?" Axel asked, looking at the door and then to the other man.

"Oh, not much, really. Roxas just took a chance and learnt what it meant to gamble and lose." He replied in a mater of fact tone of voice.

Luxord took Axel's bemused silence as his cue to leave.

"Although, if it's any consolation, his offer still stands with me." Luxord stated calmly, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A/N : Okay, here is the reasoning as promised: I wrote this because of a number meme I did. That's all really. xD  
Go here to read that meme: ht tp:// users. livejournal. com/ kirichan / 94441. html (just take out the spaces. I'd direct link you if I could, but I can't. Sorry!) 

I hope you've liked reading this little drabble; I know I had a great time writing it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
